Tainted Blood
by RukiaMoon
Summary: Time is running out for a certain pink-haired mafia leader that is unless she can find a bride to grant her to the power to fight against her fate. The dream of another dark fated purple-haired girl plagues her dreams leaving her with one question: Does she have the answers that she seeks.


First, I have no clue what caused this to come to mind trying to write while I have unfinished fanfics to get to. I'm going to blame the rush of nightcored songs that have been running in my head for the sudden rush of inspiration. Let's see well thank the writing juices while I still have them so onward to the land of why. This crona isn't the same crona from the manga or anime version I figured it was best to get that out of the way first. I hope you all enjoy and other characters from different fanfictions will appear.

* * *

**_Relax Lounge_**

**_Crona: What do you mean I'm fucking getting a bride…I'll gut you all_**

**_Me: u-um crona can you please relax_**

**_Maka: yeah, it's not the writer's fault you suck at love_**

**_Crona: …not fair Maka-chan_**

* * *

Chapter 1

**This dream again **Crona sighed as she looked around seeing the blood-red moon looking down at her with a smile on its face. She was wearing a black hooded cloak that kept her pink hair and light blue eyes hidden from sight. Most people who saw her thought she was a boy due to her speech even though her thin frame gave her the appearance of her natural gender. Not that she really bothered to care about things like that in the first place.

The scent of roses along with the sound of flapping wings drew her attention to the focus of her dream. A gray-skinned girl surrounded by red four-eyed ravens stood under the moonlight with a smile on her face. It didn't matter how many times she had the dream this girl remained the one constant thing. Her mouth opened seeming to say something, but the words failed to reach her as the sounds of screaming started to get louder**. I'm really going to have to find out what the hell she is saying n-**

**Wake the fuck up stupid!**

Crona snapped her eyes open at the voice invading her mind just in time to avoid seeing her head be detached from her body. A grunt could be heard from a boy in a black business suit as his axe slammed into concrete wall breaking a chuck of it off. She smiled before cutting her wrist with a dagger as black blood bubbled to the surface. Not thinking for a second, she sent the blood flying at him with the flick of her wrist watching it take the shape of a blade biting into his stomach. It didn't take long for him to cough up blood to which she rewarded him with a swift roundhouse kick to the side breaking a few ribs as he hit the ground. His axe turned a solid white before it shifted taking the form a of human girl hitting the ground beside him.

She sighed feeling liquid hit her forehead as she looked up to see raindrops greeting her. It was just another day in death city for the leader of the gorgon mafia much to her displeasure. I really need to make sure people can't just run up and find me mumbling the thought she turned her attention to a pigtailed, green-eyed girl with right hand on her hip and scythe in her free hand. Her military-style looking boots didn't match with the skirt, white shirt and trench coat she wore but that was something Crona was willing to get a maka chop for mentioning.

"You were having that dream again weren't you. I swear you realize that we are still currently being hunted by your brother Ragnarök and your crazy mother. We need to hurry up and find your bride before they manage to get their hands on you." Maka sighed before putting her scythe down as it shifted into a human male wearing a simple military-style like attire. He looks to Crona slightly annoyed but keeps his mouth shut which she smiled at.

"Lets head for this place…it's called Jump City…granted this means causing the wrath of Kid since this breaks the whole don't let the demon swordsmen leave this city due to my madness wavelength part of the treaty. He still cares about his precious order and well you can still leave me after all you may have grained my level of madness thanks to getting infected by it, but you are still part of his entire policing world power mafia." Crona chuckles seeing Soul give her a death glare while a grin comes on Maka's face. Even though Soul didn't agree with his bride he wasn't going to openly say no after the last time she saw her nearly die and nearly fell to her own madness.

Truth be told she wasn't trying to start a war with the rest of Kid's forces, but she wasn't going to stop. Her mother made it clear that she planned to come back and when she did there was be nothing to stop her. Rising their father was the only thing that her brother was worried about not realizing the price their mother planned to make him pay to do such a thing. **Find a bride…yeah and not start a whole damn war…god, the things I do just for a dream, but I know at least what you look like. Hope you're ready to be found because this time I will finally get to hear what you've been trying to tell me this whole time**

* * *

I know this isn't an update on the first two stories and I promise I haven't given up on them. I managed to find the files on my computer so now working on editing them. Hopefully, I'll have them updated soon.


End file.
